Doushite Kimi wo Suki Natte Shimattan Darou?
by hitachiin aya
Summary: Ia pun mulai masuk dalam alam bawah sadar dan memimpikan sebuah mimpi yang sanggup membuat hatinya teriris sangat dalam dan sanggup membuat air matanya meleleh akibat mimpi itu.“Sakura…” --- Two-shot maybe . Read and Review, please?


A/N : -sigh- Akhirnya ada ide juga buat ngolah fanfic. Hehehe, mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah gak asing lagi dengan lagu ini. Saat aku mendengar lagu itu, badanku tiba-tiba langsung bergerak ke arah laptop buat nulis nih fanfic. Cukup susah sih bagiku untuk mengolah nih fanfic, mesti nanya-nanya dulu sama pencinta TVXQ. –sigh- So, aku berharap fanfic ini gak sia-sia karena pengorbanannya bagiku lumayan susah *di timpuk*. Hehehe, gak kok! Pokoknya baca dan review aja ya!

Enjoy ^^

**Doushite Kimi wo Suki Natte Shimattan Darou?**

**Chapter : 1**

**Disclaimer : **

**-Naruto = Kishimoto Masashi-sensei**

**-Doushite Kimi wo Suki Natte Shimattan Darou = TVXQ**

**But,this fanfiction is MINE!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Hah, hah, hah… UHUK!"

Laki-laki itu terengah-engah berusaha mencari oksigen untuk bernapas, baginya saat itu untuk mencari oksigen 1ml saja sudah membutuhkan tenaga yang banyak. Sesekali mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang banyak akibat luka dalam yang dialaminya ketika pertarungan besar bersama legenda Konoha, Uchiha Madara. Ia patut bersyukur karena ia berhasil mengalahkan sang legenda itu bersama sahabatnya.

Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan karena sekujur tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka-luka yang lebar dan dalam. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi kapan matanya yang onyx itu akan tertutup selamanya. Saat ini ia tidak hanya memikirkan dirinya saja, tapi ia juga memikirkan orang-orang yang selama ini menunggunya dan mencintainya. Ia mungkin memang pantas menerima ini semua. Inilah bayaran baginya telah berkhianat pada orang yang telah mempercayainya.

Ia pun menoleh ke arah samping. Ia bisa melihat seseorang dengan rambut pirang dengan campuran merah tua akibat darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu terlihat lebih parah daripadanya. Ia tergeletak lemas dan matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu tertutup rapat.

Menyedihkan! Meskipun ia berusaha untuk membayar semua hal yang telah ia perbuat, tapi orang-orang itu kembali mempercayainya dengan mudahnya. Bodoh! Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus berterima kasih atau menangis sambil bersujud di hadapan orang-orang yang telah mempercayainya.

Laki-laki yang berambut hitam gelap itu berpikir untuk mendekati si pirang.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri untuk mengumpulkan tenaga meskipun itu sedikit, ia mencoba berdiri.

-

-

-

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!"

Teriakan itu menggema di tengah hutan yang sebagian sudah rusak akibat pertarungan tadi. Ia meringis. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian paha kanannya. Tapi, ia seperti tidak merasakan bagian lutut dan bagian bawah seterusnya.

Ia pun melihat ke bagian tersebut.

"Arrgghh…"

Ia memegangi pahanya dengan keras. Ia cukup syok dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tanah-tanah tempat ia berada sudah digenangi darah yang lumayan banyak. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, bagian lutut dan seterusnya sudah tak ada lagi...

"Tch! Aku memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini... Aku lebih pantas mati. Hah! Aku seperti bukan seorang Uchiha lagi ketika berbicara seperti ini…"

Ia pun mencoba menutup matanya dengan rapat. Saat ia hampir jatuh di alam bawah sadarnya ia samar-samar mendengar langkah beberapa orang berlari ke arahnya dan Naruto. Ia tak tahu apakah langkah orang itu akan menolongnya saat-saat kritis ini.

'Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kalaupun langkah itu adalah yang akan menolong kami, lebih baik biarkan aku seperti ini. Biarkan Naruto yang hidup, dengan begitu semunya akan terbayar…' katanya dalam hati. Ia tak sanggup lagi membuka matanya, ia pun jatuh ke dalam alam sadarnya.

"Bertahanlah Sasuke, kami akan segera menolong kalian. Dan terima kasih…" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang yang segera menutupi beberapa luka Sasuke dengan cakranya. Tapi pekerjaannya terhenti ketika ia melihat bagian lutut Sasuke. Ia melihatnya dengan horror. Ia hampir berteriak ketika melihat itu. Matanya hampir mengeluarkan air mata, tapi ia menahannya dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia pun menunduk dalam sambil memegang baju Sasuke yang terkoyak-koyak dan penuh darah itu.

"Sakura-san, sepertinya kita harus membawa mereka ke rumah sakit desa secepatnya. Keadaan Naruto sangat parah, banyak organ-organ bagian dalamnya yang terluka parah," kata seorang ninja medis keturunan Hyuuga.

Sakura pun berdiri dengan pelan-pelan. Ia sempat terhuyung, tapi ia berusaha menyeimbangkannya.

"Baiklah, keadaan Sasuke juga sangat parah. Untuk bertahan hidup sepertinya hanya 50 % kalau dilihat dari lukanya," kata Sakura pelan namun kata-katanya berhasil didengar oleh ninja-ninja medis yang mengikutinya. Semua ninja medis pun sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu. Salah satu ninja medis keturunan Hyuuga melihat bagian kaki Sasuke. Ia meringis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baik!" jawab mereka semua.

Saat Sakura hendak mengangkat tubuh Sasuke, ninja medis keturunan Hyuuga itu sudah mendahuluinya untuk mengangkat tubuh Sasuke. Sakura terkejut.

"Biar saya saja, Sakura-san. Anda mungkin masih tak kuat untuk menganngkat badannya karena anda masih dalam keadaan syok," katanya sopan kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

XXX

**Sasuke's Point Of View**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Samar-samar, aku mendengar burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Aku perlahan membuka mataku yang tertutup rapat itu.

Saat aku membuka mataku, semuanya tampak menyilaukan. Aku pun memicingkan mataku. Apa surga itu sangat silau ya? Oh, aku tak mungkin akan masuk surga, aku pasti sudah dicap untuk masuk neraka. Hhh...

Perlahan, mataku terbuka semua. Penglihatanku masih dalam keadaan kabur, namun dalam beberapa detik kemudian. Semua pandanganku terihat jelas. Aku memperhatikan di sekelilingku.

Kenapa di surga atau neraka itu ada peralatan medis seperti ini? Aku sudah mati kan?

Aku pun mencubit kulit lenganku dengan pelan.

"Aw…" ringisku pelan. Aku bisa merasakan sakit? Jadi, aku…

Lalu, lamunanku terganggu saat aku mendengar pintu ruangan yang aku dirawat terbuka. Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu. Lalu munculah seorang gadis berambut merah muda, saat ia melihatku ia tersenyum lembut. Dari kejauhan aku melihat arah matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald itu menatapku dengan lembut. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ranjangku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya lembut sambil menaruh sebuket bunga yang berwarna-warni (entah itu bunga apa saja, yang jelas sangat cantik) yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Oh, suaranya bagaikan malaikat berbisik di telingaku. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara lembutnya, aku sungguh merindukan suara ini.

"Hn.." jawabku. Hhh… Ternyata aku masih seperti dahulu, hemat kata! Terlalu menjaga harga diri sebagai clan terhebat di Konoha. Aku juga ingin bisa banyak berbicara. Aku ingin menyakan kabarnya, aku ingin bilang bahwa aku merindukannya, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadanya, aku ingin memegang tangannya yang langsing itu, aku ingin memeluknya!!! Aku ingin bersamanya!!!

"Sasuke-kun? Kau kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau lebih baik beristirahat saja, nanti lukamu kembali terbuka," paniknya. Ugh! Wajahnya yang panik hanya membuatku tak karuan.

"Tak apa," jawabku singkat. Saat aku ingin memindahkan kaki kanannya untuk mencari posisi yang lebih enak. Aku meringis keras dan memegang pahaku.

"Arrgghhh!!"

Mendengarku meringis keras, ia segera mendekatiku. "Kau tak apa?"

Wajahku masih menunjukkan kesakitan. Namun, itu hanya beberapa detik, aku berusaha untuk tegar. Lalu, ingatanku tentang pertarungan kemarin dan saat hilangnya kakiku kembali berputar-putar di kepalaku. Mataku membelalak. Tanganku bergetar.

Tapi, saat keadaan kritis itu, Sakura yang dari tadi menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan memelukku dengan erat. Aku cukup terkejut dengan perlakuannya itu. Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar isakan tangis yang pelan namun cukup menyakitkan hatiku ketika aku mendengarnya. Aku bisa merasakan bahuku basah akibat tangisannya. Dengan refleksnya, tubuhku membalas pelukannya. Aku tak ingin ia merasakan sakitku juga. Ia sudah cukup sakit karenaku. Sudah cukup, Sakura. Kau tak boleh menangis. Kau tak pantas menangis. Wajahmu lebih menunjukkan senyuman daripada tangisan. Tangisanmu hanya membuatku sakit Sakura. Aku memang pantas untuk menerima semua ini. Tolong, jangan kasihani aku lagi…

"Berhentilah menangis, Sakura…" ujarku pelan sekali namun itu cukup didengar oleh Sakura. Bukannya ia berhenti, tangisannya malah menjadi. Aku pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya berharap ia segera berhenti.

"Wanita itu memang menyebalkan…"

-

-

-

**Sasuke's Point Of View end**

XXX

Setelah momen itu, masing-masing diantara mereka tercipta kesunyian. Sakura masih sibuk dengan menghapus bekas air matanya itu. Mungkin, sudah 12 tisu ia habiskan untuk menyeka air matanya itu. 'Wanita ini masih saja cengeng seperti dulu' batin Sasuke.

Setelah tisu yang ke-15, ia berhenti mengelap wajahnya itu. Lalu mulai menatap Sasuke dengan lurus, lurus tetapi penuh dengan kelembutan.

"Kakimu---"

"Aku sudah tahu," potong Sasuke. Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, tetapi dengan ekspresi bingung. "Sebelum pingsan, aku sudah menyadarinya."

"Oh…"

Sakura hanya bisa berkata seperti itu. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi dengannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus ia beritahukan kepada Sasuke. Tapi, kata-kata itu tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Mulutnya seperti menyuruhnya untuk diam saja, mulut itu terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Tidak, sebenarnya yang takut itu adalah hatinya sendiri.

"Naruto…" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Sasuke rasa, ia tak perlu menatap ke arah Sakura untuk bertanya hal seperti ini. Tapi, bagi Sasuke pertanyaan ini sangat penting. Ia tak mau lagi kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi. Termasuk sahabatnya ini, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan 3 hari terlebih dahulu siuman daripada kau."

"Hah?"

"Kau pingsan selama 1 minggu. Tapi Naruto hanya 4 hari saja siuman. Dia memang hebat, dilihat dari lukanya seharusnya ia lebih lama pingsan daripada kau. Tapi, mungkin cakra ekor 9-nya lah yang membuat lukanya sembuh dengan cepat," jelas Sakura.

"Oh," balas Sasuke lagi-lagi dengan kata yang singkat.

Dan setelah pembicaraan itu, mereka kembali terdiam. Mereka masing-masing mencari ide untuk dibicarakan, terutama Sakura. Ia masih bingung untuk mengatakannya kepada Sasuke.

'Padahal hanya beberapa kata, tetapi sulit sekali untuk diucapkan. Ayolah, Sakura! Cuma beberapa kata! Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia menginginkan sebuah penjelasan? Akkhh! Tidak, tidak mungkin! Seorang Uchiha, jarang sekali untuk menanyakan sebuah alasan,' batin Sakura. Sepertinya bagian jiwa lain Sakura mulai bangkit hanya dengan permasalahan ini. Tapi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan meskipun dengan terbata-bata.

"A—ano…" saat Sakura hendak mengatakannya,

-BRAK-

-

-

-

Pintu ruang inap Sasuke itu terbuka lebar dan terhempas keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang mengejutkan bagi siapapun.

Dan saat pintu terbuka, terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan ada balutan perban di kepalanya dan beberapa plester menutupi kulit wajah dan tangannya. Namun, ia tampak tak kesakitan sama sekali. Matanya yang sebiru laut itu benar-benar cocok dengan keadaanya sekarang. Ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Teme! Kau sudah sadar ya?! Hahaha," ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke sambil tertawa keras.

"Cih! Kau, dobe! Berisik tahu! Kasihan pasien yang lagi sakit gara-gara mendengar suaramu yang seperti toa," kata Sasuke pelan namun penuh emosi.

"Ehehe, teme, aku kan hanya sedang senang gara-gara kau sudah sadar setelah 1 minggu pingsan," Naruto pun mengeluarkan senyumannya yang paling lebar sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan kelakuan Naruto itu.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Tak seperti biasanya.

"Sakura, apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?" kata Sasuke.

"Eh?" Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi salah tingkah dengan perkataan Sasuke itu. Saat Sakura di ambang kebingungan karena kehilangan kata-kata yang dari tadi sudah ia siapkan, Naruto mengambil alih.

"Teme, kau tahu tidak?! Setelah sekian lamanya, akhirnya aku dan Sakura aka—" perkataan Naruto tiba-tiba terputus gara-gara Sakura membengkam mulut Naruto dengan cepat dengan tangannya.

"Hehe, Sasuke, sepertinya sudah saatnya kau istarahat lagi. Kau harus banyak beristirahat, staminamu belum sepenuhnya pulih. Lagipula aku yakin kau masih dalam syok karena lukamu itu," kata Sakura sambil tertawa garing dan ia terus menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya. Naruto sempat memberontak, tapi setelah mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu, ia berhenti.

Setelah merasa aman dengan tingkah Naruto, Sakura pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Oh, benar juga ya. Istirahat yang baik ya, Sas," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus dan dengan cepat menutup matanya.

"Hn," gumamnya. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Naruto itu. 'Terima kasih, Naruto,' batinnya.

Sakura dan Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

-

-

-

-BLAM-

-

-

-

Saat pintu itu tertutup, Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Entah kenapa hatinya tidak tenang saat Sakura ingin berbicara tadi tapi pembicaraan mereka dirusak oleh si pirang itu. Ia seperti susah sekali untuk menutup matanya, hatinya benar-benar gelisah dan tak karuan. Seperti akan terjadi kejadiaan yang tak ia inginkan seumur hidupnya. Tapi apa itu?

Setelah lama ia memikirkan kedua sahabatnya itu, otaknya mulai lelah. Tak hanya otaknya, tapi ia sudah bisa merasakan seluruh badannya sangat lelah. Tak lama kemudian, matanya mulai mengabur dan perlahan ia menutup matanya. Ia pun mulai masuk dalam alam bawah sadar dan memimpikan sebuah mimpi yang sanggup membuat hatinya teriris sangat dalam dan sanggup membuat air matanya meleleh akibat mimpi itu.

"Sakura…" gumamnya dalam tidurnya dan ia terus menitikkan air mata hingga ia terbangun dari mimpinya itu.

-

-

-

-

To Be Contiuned

Mohon review-nya ^^


End file.
